Diferencias Diplomáticas
by noone00
Summary: Le importaba muy poco lo que el mundo tuviese que decir al respecto. Era su vida, su futuro, era la mujer de su vida y ningún Consejo la arrebataría de su lado. SHIKATEMA
1. El Nara a la caza

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo hago esto para su entretenimiento y su diversión**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara era considerado un individuo tranquilo, calculador, una persona que nunca tomaba decisiones basadas en las emociones del momento. Por tal razón, sus compañeros estaban sumamente extrañados cuando el Hokage los citó para entregarles una misión bastante peculiar

─ ¡¿Cómo que escapó de la aldea?!─ preguntaron los dos al unísono

─ "Escapar" es un término muy fuerte ─ comentó Kakashi ─ Mejor digamos "salió de los alrededores de la aldea sin permiso"

─ No entiendo ─ respondió Choji. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que no podía descifrar las intenciones del Nara

─ Verán…─ comenzó Kakashi a decir. Tomó un pequeño sobre de su escritorio y se lo extendió a los miembros del equipo 10 ─ Hace un par de días, dos cartas fueron recibidas desde Sunagakure; la primera llegó a mis manos, la segunda a las de Shikamaru. ─ Ino tomó el sobre entre sus manos y sacó una especie de documento de él ─ Sabía que la noticia no le agradaría, pero no pensé que haría algo como esto

Al leer el contenido del escrito, tanto Ino como Choji supieron que sería una verdadera odisea traer a Shikamaru de vuelta.

* * *

Dos días y tres horas después de su partida, Shikamaru Nara vislumbró finalmente las puertas de Sunagakure. Fue un viaje, sin paradas, sin pausas, prácticamente sin comer ni dormir nada. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos parecía cegar sus necesidades más básicas.

─ Mendokusai…─ susurró. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

─ _¡¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?! ─ Kakashi suspiró_

─ _No es cuestión de que esté de acuerdo o no ─ respondió. Tenía mucho tiempo conociendo a Shikamaru y nunca lo había visto tan furioso. ─ No puedo intervenir en los asuntos de Sunagakure; solo puedo accionar en lo que me compete como Hokage_

─ _¡Esto es una maldita estupidez!_

─ _Shikamaru, tienes que calmarte…_

Fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Kakashi. Salió de la oficina literalmente con fuego en sus ojos, se dirigió a su hogar y armó un pequeño bulto de viaje. Agua, píldoras de alimentación, un ítem que pensaba entregar a Temari y la fatídica carta fueron los objetos agraciados para acompañarlo durante su improvisado viaje. Ignoró olímpicamente los llamados de Izumo y Kotetsu y emprendió un viaje prácticamente ininterrumpido hacia la aldea natal de su novia.

La frustración no lo dejaba pensar claramente. En el momento en que leyó la carta, Shikamaru se negaba a creer que Temari estuviese de acuerdo. No tenía sentido. Admitía que su relación a distancia era un gran desafío para ambos, pero cuando finalmente podían estar juntos, todo valía la pena. De repente, estaba a días de perderla… ¿El mundo esperaba que estuviese de acuerdo con aquello? Todos estaban dementes si pensaban que de manera voluntaria renunciaría a Temari sin tan siquiera entender qué pasaba.

Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en su vida.

Finalmente, llegó ante los guardias de registro. Sunagakure estaba por recibir a un muy furioso Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

Cuando las palabras **"Nara Shikamaru se ha reportado en nuestras puertas"** fueron pronunciadas por uno de los guardias, por primera vez en su vida, Temari se paralizó. Gaara le había informado que la carta había sido enviada dos días atrás, por lo que, no esperaba una reacción tan rápida de su parte, mucho menos una visita no anunciada.

Los nervios la estaban matando.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con él, de explicarle la situación; estaba más que segura que debía estar furioso, con justa razón. Ella y sus hermanos también lo estaban, pero no tenían más opción que acatar lo que se había llevado a cabo antes de que cualquiera de los tres tuviese uso de razón.

Todo por el mejor interés de aquella aldea que la vio nacer…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, llegóa la oficina donde le informaron él esperaba. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e ingresó con el nerviosismo a tope. Un par de imponentes ojos marrones le recibieron de inmediato.

Temari nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida.

La mirada de Shikamaru denotaba furia, tristeza, pero, sobre todo, dolor. Todas aquellas emociones terminaron por abrumarla, causando que fuera incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y que una serie de lágrimas traicioneras resbalaran por su rostro.

¡Era tan injusto!

Se notaba por las enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos que no había dormido nada, su aspecto se veía desmejorado y su ropa estaba totalmente sucia y desaliñada…todo por ella, sin tan siquiera tener la verdad completa, él fue a buscarla.

¡Kami, como amaba al Nara! No concebía la idea de estar con un hombre al que no conocía y con quien la habían comprometido sin tan siquiera saberlo. ¿Lo peor? No podía negarse. Si lo hacía, afectaría todo por lo que Gaara había trabajado como kazekage; no podía hacerles eso a su adorado pueblo…

Se mordió el labio inferior ¿Acaso el universo tenía algo en contra de su felicidad? Por primera vez, Temari sentía que su mundo estaba completo: era feliz y veía un futuro brillante junto a sus hermanos, amigos y Shikamaru. ¿Por qué todo tenía que arruinarse de esa manera?

Lo escuchó acercarse.

Estaba preparada mentalmente para cualquier tipo de reclamo, de queja, hasta insulto en el peor de los casos, pero no, nada de eso llegó. En vez de aquello, sintió dos fuertes brazos envolverla.

─Problemática…sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…─ fue la simple respuesta de él. ¿Cómo se supone que se enojase con ella? La expresión de Shikamaru se suavizó casi al instante cuando vio cómo se mordió el labio, una señal clara de culpabilidad en ella. Cuando las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, el Nara fue débil…como siempre lo era cuando se trataba de Temari.

─ Yo…

─ Solo quiero entender toda la situación…─ respondió. La separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder observar su expresión ─ ¿Cómo que te vas a casar? Te están obligando, ¿verdad? ─ ella no respondió, lo que le dio la idea equivocada a Shikamaru ─ ¿Acaso…hice algo mal? Pensé que todo marchaba bien entre nosotros, yo…

─ Baka…─susurró ella con cierto humor ─ No hiciste nada…─ respondió rápidamente ─Los ancianos del Consejo y mi padre, hicieron un acuerdo cuando yo tenía cinco años: me comprometieron al hijo de una de las familias aliadas al señor feudal del país de viento…Él vino hace una semana a exigir mi mano. Si me negaba, perderíamos el trato diplomático que tiene Sunagakure con el señor feudal; el pueblo no puede soportar aquello…

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido…

─ Tiene que existir una manera de romper el compromiso…

─ Shikamaru, ya intentamos todo, no…

─ No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te alejan de mi ─ respondió rápidamente ─ No me voy a rendir ─ tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que la rubia lo observase directamente a los ojos ─ Hemos esperado demasiado para que esto surgiera, hemos superado todos los obstáculos y no pienso dejar que un grupo de ancianos con delirios de superioridad te alejen de mí, ¿entendido? ─ la determinación en su voz le brindó tal grado de seguridad que, por primera vez en días, la kunoichi sonrió sinceramente. Shikamaru sintió su corazón desbocado, como era habitual cada vez que ella le sonreía. Eliminó la distancia entre ambos y le besó ─ Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

─ Algo he escuchado…─ respondió. Shikamaru solo sonrió. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella, valdría la pena. La amaba más de lo que creyó sería capaz y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para mantener a su diosa del viento a su lado.

─ Voy a encontrar la manera; no nos van a separar ─ volvió a repetir. Ella se dedicó a aferrarse más a él; el joven Nara era el único que podía brindarle la paz que tanto ansiaba.

En cuanto a él, su mente se encontraba trabajando a toda velocidad para encontrar una solución. De algo estaba más que seguro: le importaba muy poco lo que el mundo tuviese que decir al respecto. Era su vida, su futuro, era la mujer de su vida y ningún Consejo la arrebataría de su lado.

* * *

**Si te habías pasado por mi blog****, posiblemente, ya sabías que esta historia estaba por llegar. Como máximo tendrá unos cinco capítulos. Espero leerlos! **

**Cuídense,**

** Bye!**


	2. El Consejo vs Nara

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo hago esto para su entretenimiento y su diversión**

* * *

El primer movimiento que ideó el cerebro de Shikamaru fue el de convocar una reunión con los ancianos del Consejo de Sunagakure, tenía información que iba a utilizar a su favor, independientemente, de que la haya investigado por otra razón diferente...

Pero primero, quería ver si tenían el valor de recitar lo escrito en la maldita carta en su presencia:

_"Por medio de la presente, hacemos de su conocimiento la próxima unión nupcial entre Sunagakurehime, Sabakuno Temari y el prestigioso heredero del clan Makimeto, Hiroshi Makimeto._

_Como consecuencia, queremos dejar en claro que la princesa se abstiene de continuar con la relación existente con Nara Shikamaru. Esperamos que, como Hokage, usted, Hatake Kakashi, tomará las medidas correspondientes para que esta unión no se vea afectada por aquel romance joven sin sentido."_

¿Cuál era el punto de ebullición de la sangre? La suya estaba prácticamente evaporándose.

Estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que fue para sus emociones descontrolarse al leer aquellas palabras. Habían pasado muchas cosas en su vida, cosas horribles, y podía sentirse abatido, triste, furioso o una combinación de todas las anteriores, pero lograba recobrar la calma. Esta vez, no había sido así. Hace dos días desde que se había enterado y tenía dos días igual de iracundo.

─Nara Shikamaru, te esperan ─ escuchó la neutral voz de Gaara anunciar. El solo asintió. Estaba más que claro que los hermanos de su novia no estaban de acuerdo con toda la situación; se mostraron más que dispuestos en apoyarlo en lo que fuese que tuviese en mente.

La gran puerta del salón chilló al ser empujada, logrando captar la atención de los presentes. Ante los ojos del Nara, apareció una enorme mesa, en forma de semi-luna. Cuatro personas de edad avanzada se encontraban a ambos lados de la mesa; el centro fue tomado por Gaara, a cada lado de él, se encontraban sus hermanos. Su vista se fijó en Temari; su expresión estaba en blanco, pero él sabía que por dentro era otra historia.

─Nara Shikamaru ─ una rasposa y profunda voz lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. ─ Creí que habíamos sido claro en el escrito enviado ─ él no respondió. Su expresión de eterno aburrimiento plasmada en su rostro ─Su intelecto superior de "genio" debió decirle que no tenía caso venir hasta aquí ─ respondió una de las ancianas. Él siguió sin responder.

─¿Acaso no piensa decir nada, joven?

El estratega sonrió cínicamente.

─ Solo me preguntaba…¿cómo puede ser posible que con tantos años de experiencia, luego de haber vivido tanto...puedan tomar decisiones tan...estúpidas?

Los ancianos del Consejo observaron al joven con indignación. Kankuro batallaba por contener la risa mientras Gaara y Temari observaban la escena con sorpresa.

─¡Qué joven tan insolente! ─ exclamó escandalizada una de las ancianas

─ ¿A eso vino? ¿A dudar de nuestra autoridad?

─ No. ─ aclaró ─Vine a defender a **mi** novia ─ haciendo énfasis en el determinante posesivo

─ No es su novia…

─Claro que lo es ─ respondió ─ Por eso, vine ante a ustedes para que me expliquen lo siguiente: ¿A quién se le ocurre enviar una carta de rompimiento por parte de alguien más?

Los ancianos del Consejo se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos, observando al joven con resentimiento en sus ojos.

─Es por el mejor interés de la princesa…

─Tonterías…

─ ¿Perdón?

─ Dije que son tonterías ─ respondió firmemente Shikamaru ─ Obligar a una persona a casarse, no es pensar en su mejor interés.

─ ¿Tú qué sabes?

─ Muchas cosas, según mi reputación ─ respondió llanamente ─ Pero ese no es el caso: Temari está en una relación conmigo y no es justo que utilicen a la aldea como excusa para separarnos, menos aún, para entregarla a un hombre que ni siquiera conoce y al que no quiere

─¡Es la mejor opción para la princesa!

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué? ─ gruñó. Estaba a minutos de perder la paciencia

─ Es un diplomático que…─ no pudo terminar la idea.

─ Soy jounin, consejero del Hokage, el estratega por excelencia de mi aldea y, muy pronto, líder de mi clan. Técnicamente, también soy un diplomático ─ los Sabaku No estaban más que sorprendidos con la actitud del Nara. ─ No sé ustedes, pero sueno como un buen partido.

─Impresionante, ─ comentó una voz en conjunto con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Shikamaru giró hacia el origen de la voz. Frente a él, había un hombre, de su misma estatura, pelirrojo (con un peinado muy parecido al de Sasuke) con ojos negros. El chico, al que le estimaba unos treinta años, vestía un traje muy parecido al de los habitantes de Suna, solo que, se notaba de inmediato que estaba hecho de las telas más finas. ─ pero no suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, el difunto kazekage pensó en mí como la mejor opción para su hija. ─ El joven Nara se dedicó a observar al que denominaría desde ese momento como "el enemigo". ─Shikamaru, ¿cierto? ¿Puedo llamarte Shikamaru?

─ No. ─ respondió en automático.

─ Ok...como sea que quieres que te llamen, ─ respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro ─ Asumo que ya es de tu conocimiento nuestra unión. Al parecer no vienes a felicitarnos…─

Temari, sabiendo que Shikamaru estaba al borde de su paciencia, se levantó de su lugar y se interpuso entre los caballeros.

─ Hiroshi, no seas grosero ─ advirtió la rubia

─ Oh vamos, amor, no te…

─ No la llames "mi amor"…

─ Shikamaru ─ advirtió ella. Estaba tan concentrada en calmar al Nara que no notó cuando el otro hombre a su lado, sonrió maliciosamente. El estratega pareció ver en cámara lenta, el momento donde "el enemigo" giraba el rostro de su novia y le plantaba un fugaz beso. ─ No hay de qué preocuparse, corazón.

Shikamaru, literalmente, vio todo el suceso al rojo vivo.

─¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! ─ bramó el Nara, empujándolo bruscamente, para luego tomarlo del cuello. ─ ¡La vuelves a tocar y no respondo!

─ ¡Shikamaru! ─ llamó la rubia

─¡Suéltame, energúmeno!

Los hermanos de la rubia tuvieron que intervenir, a pesar de que ambos querían que el Nara matase al sujeto; Kankuro sostuvo al furioso estratega.

─ ¡Joven Nara! ¡Compórtese! ─ habló uno de los ancianos.

─ ¡¿Acaso no vieron lo que hizo?! Este hombre le faltó al respeto a Temari, ¡¿y ustedes no dicen nada?!

─ Es su futuro esposo ─ habló una de las ancianas.

─ ¡Maldita estupidez!

─Shikamaru ─ llamó Temari de manera firme. En su mirada, se veía la furia retenida. Claro que quería matar a ese tipo, no podía faltarle al respeto cuando se le antojara, pero sabía que, con los ancianos presentes, cualquier accionar de su parte podría empeorar la situación; necesitaba que el Nara lo entendiese.

─¡Eres un salvaje! ¿Esto es lo que tiene Konohagakure para ofrecer? ¡Que desperdicio! ─exclamó el prometido de Temari.

─Joven Nara, ante lo visto, usted no tiene voz ni voto en este asunto. ─ habló uno de los ancianos ─ No es digno para ser la pareja de la princesa.

─Claro que lo soy y lo voy a demostrar: ─ Shikamaru se soltó del agarre de Kankuro y se colocó frente al Consejo. Era hora de usar su as bajo la manga─ Los matrimonios por conveniencia solo son válidos si no existe una objeción; la persona que objeta debe ser de la misma posición o aspirar a cargos importantes, como los descrito por mí anteriormente. Yo, Nara Shikamaru, coloco una objeción formal y exijo mi derecho de ser considerado como un posible pretendiente.

La expresión de los ancianos del Consejo valió oro.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo sabías sobre esa ley? ─ preguntó Temari mientras abandonaba el despacho; ni siquiera ella estaba enterada al respecto. Los ancianos se encontraban reunidos con Gaara y "el enemigo" discutiendo sobre lo dicho por el joven estratega.

─ Lo investigué, por si acaso ─ mintió. La verdad era que había estado investigando las diferentes leyes respecto a la unión entre las aldeas, tomando en cuenta que, posiblemente, ellos dos fuesen uno de los pocos casos registrados; la ley era igual de desconocida y honestamente, le pareció sin sentido… hasta que tuvo que utilizarla. Como siempre, los sucesos que pasaban en la vida de Shikamaru no eran ordinarios: se enamoró de una mujer de otra aldea, la cual era una princesa, hija del antiguo kazekage, hermana del actual y el nexo diplomático más reconocido entre sus aldeas… un verdadero problema, del cual él se había enamorado perdidamente.

─De acuerdo…─ respondió no muy convencida, deteniendo su andar momentáneamente. ─ Por cierto, Shikamaru… ─ el joven giró hacia ella

─¿Qué pasa? ─ No vio venir la cachetada ─ ¿Pero qué…?

─¡¿Se puede saber qué mosca te picó allá adentro?! ─ respondió

─ Mendokusai...Encima de que te defiendo, me agredes…

─ įYo puedo defenderme! ─ exclamó─ Nunca te habías comportado de esta forma…¿Qué se supone que pasó?

─ Pasó que esos...individuos…estaban amenazando el bienestar de una persona que me importa….

El semblante de Temari se suavizó al escucharlo. Se arrodilló frente a él.

─ No era la forma, Shika…. ─ lamentó

─ Ellos tampoco lo hicieron de la manera que correspondía. ─ se defendió ─ Aún estoy furioso, ¿sabes? Tenía que descargar el enojo y la frustración de alguna manera─ Temari suspiró. La rubia, sin importarle quién pudiese verlos, se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro; Shikamaru automáticamente rodeó su cintura, acercándola a él. Temari sabía que cuando el Nara no estaba en el mejor humor, no existía mejor remedio para calmarlo, que llenarlo de mimos hasta que la fiera se apaciguara. El silencio y la compañía del otro ayudaban con la ansiedad.

─ No tienes remedio, bebé llorón...─ él sonrió

─ No molestes, mujer problemática…

* * *

Unas tres horas después, se encontraban nuevamente frente a los miembros del Consejo. El ambiente se notaba tenso; los ancianos y "el enemigo", de manera muy madura, nótese el sarcasmo, le dedicaron una mirada de pocos amigos en el preciso momento en que entró al salón.

Para Shikamaru, era una buena señal.

─ Nara Shikamaru, ─ llamó el kazekage ─ el consejo ha aprobado tu solicitud. Tanto usted como el joven Hiroshi pasarán ciertas pruebas, el que supere todas las adversidades, será el pretendiente de la princesa.

─¿Qué pasa si resulta en un empate?

─ Entonces, se resolvería en un combate a muerte…

La rubia abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Observó a Shikamaru, tranquilo como siempre...la rubia no entendía por qué.

─ En dado caso que resulte vencedor el joven Nara…

─Cosa que no pasará ─interrumpió "el enemigo"

─En dado caso que resulte vencedor, ─volvió a repetir el anciano ─ no se tomarán represalias contra Sunagakure ─ El joven heredero del clan Nara asintió; nunca había tomado un desafío en su vida tan en serio.

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió. Shikamaru sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, por lo que, sin decir nada, se movió un poco en la cama. El intruso se colocó en el lado disponible, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino.

─ Me sorprende bastante encontrarte despierto…

─ No he podido dormir.

─ ¿Debería asustarme? ─ inquirió ella. Shikamaru sonrió para luego besar tiernamente su sien. ─Sabes que le pondrán todo más fácil a Hiroshi, ¿verdad?

─Lo sé…

─ ¿No te preocupa?

─Yeap…

─No lo parece…

─ No voy a cambiar nada mostrando mi preocupación por la situación...─ respondió ─ pero, créeme que, me preocupa.

La rubia se sentó en la cama y lo observó por unos instantes; él le imitó.

─ ¿No es muy problemático para ti? ─ La respuesta podría desatar un muy mal momento entre ellos, pero estaba curiosa. Obviamente, sabía que Shikamaru la quería, estaba en una relación por algo, pero para ser honesta, estaba gratamente sorprendida con su actitud en la situación.

─ Nada que tenga que ver contigo significa un problema para mí; lo sabes, ¿cierto? ─ ella sonrió, ante la mirada decidida que logró percibir a través de la oscuridad. Sin pronunciar palabra, Temari se inclinó hacia su novio y lo besó dulcemente. ─ Te prometo que voy a ganar...─ ella asintió y volvió a tomar lugar a su lado. En pocos minutos, debería marcharse, para no complicar la situación en dado caso que alguien la viera con uno de los aspirantes.

Ambos sabían que se avecinaba una tormenta de increíbles proporciones a sus vidas...

* * *

**Finalmente, pude subir este capítulo, coincidencialmente, en el cumpleaños de Shikamaru. Gracias a**_: LuizaMartins y Arroz con leche xD_** por los reviews en la actualización anterior y a todos ustedes que le han dado follow y favs a la historia; gracias por el apoyo, de corazón. Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar. Pueden encontrarme por PM o por el blog que les dejé en mi perfil. **

**Nota: **_Para aquellos que siguen Solamente Tu, como les comenté en el blog y a través de PMs, estará disponible pronto_**.**

**Ahora sí, cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	3. Estúpidas Pruebas

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara nunca se había levantado tan temprano en su vida. Eran las 3:30 am cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Un jounin de la Arena lo había despertado para su primera prueba. Por cosas como esa, el Nara sabía que amaba a Temari: por nadie más, se había privado de tantas horas de sueño en conjunto...Desde que salió iracundo de Konoha, había tenido tres horas y media decentes de sueño…

En fin, de mala gana (y congelándose bajo la bella noche de desierto, vale recalcar), se encontraba de pie, frente a los ancianos del Consejo, prácticamente en pijama…

─Muy bien, joven Nara; su primera prueba comienza ahora

─ ¿Dónde está mi adversario?

─Está descansando…

─Por supuesto que sí… ─ masculló entre dientes. Debió imaginar que los privilegios comenzarían de inmediato.

─ El joven heredero ya ha probado ante nosotros su valía…

─ En dinero…

─ ¡Joven Nara! ─ él solo bufó.

─¿Qué tengo que hacer? ─el anciano tardó unos segundos en responder, tratando de no mostrar su disconformidad. Ese joven debía aprender modales.

* * *

Temari, prácticamente, entró en pánico cuando pasó a primera hora de la mañana por la habitación de huéspedes y no encontró a Shikamaru. Revisó toda la residencia y no había rastros de él. No era una novia paranoica, pero demonios, el Nara llevaba prácticamente dos días sin dormir, ¿qué demonios hacía perdiendo horas de sueños valiosas antes de iniciar las dichosas pruebas?

─ ¡Corazón! ─ Temari se detuvo en seco. No estaba de humor para tratar con ese individuo.

─¿Qué quieres. Hiroshi? ─ respondió secamente mientras se giraba hacia él.

─ ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu prometido? ─ dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella con la clara intención de besarla. Temari lo alejó bruscamente.

─ No eres mi prometido ─ él sonrió con ganas.

─Claro que sí; ya me estoy encargando de eso… ─Temari le observó con una ceja en alto

─ ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? ─ él sonrió

─No lo sé...─ fue su simple respuesta

Como si fuese a creerse tal estupidez. Lo tomó del cuello y volvió a preguntar ─ ¿Dónde está?

* * *

Era difícil mantenerse enfocado ante tal odisea: cansado, con hambre, y para colmo de pie. Su primera prueba era de resistencia. Había estado de pie por horas, sosteniendo una especia de tubo sobre sus hombros, con dos baldes totalmente llenos de agua a cada extremo del mismo. El peso de esos baldes, más la privación de sueño y el hambre, estaban haciendo estragos en él; estaba gratamente sorprendido de su resistencia y fuerza de voluntad.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios le están haciendo?! ─ Le tomó toda la mañana averiguar el lugar donde los ancianos habían llevado a Shikamaru para la dichosa primera prueba (la cual no sabía había iniciado). El Nara sonrió.

Como amaba ver a Temari furiosa con alguien más que no fuese él…

─Princesa Temari, no puede intervenir

─ ¡¿Están locos?! No pueden tenerlo en estas condiciones; ¡no está acostumbrado a este tipo de clima!

─ El joven aceptó la prueba.

─ No me interesa! Él…

─Temari ─ la rubia calló de inmediato ─No intervengas...─respondió con su semblante característico. La rubia frunció el ceño. Encima de que lo defendía, se atrevía a cuestionarla...─ Estoy bien… ─mintió. Estaba hecho un desastre; el sol infernal del desierto no ayudaba a su situación.

─ ¿Cuánto lleva así?

─Unas ocho horas ─ respondió uno de los ancianos de manera natural. Los muy cínicos se encontraban bajo una carpa, almorzando frente al joven Nara.

─ ¿Por qué es el único aquí?

─ El joven heredero ya ha probado su valía ─ Temari bufó molesta. Su "prometido" estaba paseando por la aldea, haciendo nada productivo, almorzando platillos de primera calidad, tranquilo, descansando mientras Shikamaru llevaba todo el día de pie, ante el incesante sol, con esos baldes llenos de agua sobre sus hombros, sin poder tomar de ella. Eso no era una prueba; era un acto de crueldad y hasta de barbarie.

Se sentía impotente ante la situación. Él estaba involucrado en toda la locura por ella. La expresión de completo aburrimiento del chico, había sido reemplazada por una de total concentración, posiblemente, tratando de ignorar la situación para poder sobrellevarla y eso, de cierta forma, le preocupaba. No podía hacer nada más que apoyarlo, así que, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

─¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ preguntó al ver su accionar.

─Te hago compañía ─ respondió simplemente.

─ Princesa Temari, el calor puede hacerle daño…─ ella se encogió de hombros. Shikamaru sonrió; realmente se había sacado la lotería con esa problemática mujer.

* * *

─ La próxima vez que Shikamaru decida escapar, ojalá y sea más cerca…

─Oh vamos, lo hizo por amor…

─Solo por eso se lo perdono... ─respondió la Yamanaka.

Shikamaru nunca había sido del tipo romántico; ni siquiera conocían si en algún momento estuvo en una relación antes que Temari; así de reservado y hasta apático era el Nara. Enterarse de que había escapado (exagerando el término), por voluntad propia, para hacer quien sabe qué cosa respecto al matrimonio que involucraba a su novia, fue una verdadera sorpresa para ambos. Su compañero de equipo siempre habría proclamado su inclinación por evadir las situaciones problemáticas, por lo que, intuían que el universo adoraba llevarle la contraria.

Las cosas más problemáticas e irónicas le pasaban a Nara Shikamaru.

─ ¿Dónde estará?

─Asumo que en la torre del Hokage, junto a Temari...─ o al menos, eso esperaba. Shikamaru se había involucrado en asuntos diplomáticos serios, así que, lo mejor era esperar lo inesperado. ─ Vamos a registrarnos; luego veremos dónde está.

* * *

Sus brazos, piernas y cuello dolían como si no hubiese mañana. Dos horas después de la llegada de Temari, los (sádicos) ancianos, le habían liberado de su primera prueba. A pesar de lo cansado y hambriento que estaba, su segunda prueba inició de inmediato. Era una prueba lógica que conllevaba estrategia, planificación y manejo de recursos. No recordaba cómo, pero logró llegar a la respuesta luego de cierto procesamiento de su cerebro. La tercera prueba, fue una especie de examen oral sobre Sunagakure, cosas tan triviales como por qué el nombre de la aldea (catalogada por el joven Nara como la pregunta más estúpida que alguna vez había escuchado) hasta preguntas sobre leyes específicas de la aldea. Como todo un estratega, sabía que de alguna forma debía conocer la cultura de su novia, dada las circunstancias y su estatus como tal; sabía que en su estrategia debía conocer la aldea al derecho y al revés.

─ Muy bien, joven Nara, ha completado sus primeras pruebas de manera satisfactoria ─ su tono denotaba su molestia. El rostro de frustración en los ancianos fue ganancia suficiente para el joven Nara. ─La próxima prueba será a medianoche; espérenos a la entrada de la aldea.

─ ¡Eso no es…! ─ Shikamaru la detuvo en el acto viendo como los ancianos se alejaban del lugar. Sabía que no valía la pena. ─ No hay forma de que tomes la estúpida prueba. Son casi las seis de la tarde; ¡no has dormido ni comido nada!

─No me importa…

─ Maldita sea, Shikamaru! ¡¿Quieres matarte?!

─ Oi, problemática, deberías estar agradecida de que esté haciendo esto; hago lo que tengo que hacer...

Al ver la expresión de su novia, supo que había metido la pata. En el calor del momento, la mente de Temari interpretó su respuesta como machista y altanera. Pareciera como si no le importase realmente lo que hacía. ¿Le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo?

─Pues discúlpame por ser una obligación para ti… ¿no es más fácil terminar con todo esto? Sería menos problemático…

Shikamaru sintió como su corazón se estrujaba

─ No quise decir eso...─ se defendió, pero Temari ya había iniciado su andar, alejándose de él. ─ Oi, problemática, no quise… ─ pero fue inútil. El malestar generalizado de su cuerpo no se comparaba con la inquietud que se acababa de instaurar en su corazón. Demonios…

Acaso... ¿acababan de terminar?

* * *

─ ¡Shikamaru, por fin!

Genial...cuando pensaba que descansaría un poco.

─ Ino, Chouji, ¿qué hacen aquí?

─ ¿Cómo que qué hacemos acá? ¡Vinimos a buscar al fugitivo!

─Mendokusai...─ encima de que estaba hambriento, cansado, adolorido y, posiblemente, después de todo lo que había pasado, también soltero, no tenía ganas de discutir ─ No tengo tiempo para esto.

─Oi, Shikamaru; vinimos a evitar una disputa diplomática entre las aldeas; dime que no has provocado algún tipo de problema.

─Si entrar en conflicto con los ancianos califica como eso, pues sí

─ ¿Qué hiciste?

─Defender a mi novia…

─ Bien hecho, pero espero que no hayas causado una guerra... ─comentó Ino─ Por cierto, ¿qué demonios te pasó? Te ves horrible.

─El estúpido Consejo me ha estado probando; cada prueba más estúpida que la anterior…

─ ¿Y Temari?

─ No lo sé...─ respondió no muy alegre, cosa que extrañó a sus compañeros.

─ No me digas que pelearon...─ el no respondió ─ ¿Qué hiciste?

─ ¿Por qué asumes que fue mi culpa?

─ ¿No lo fue? ─ preguntó esta vez Chouji. Él no respondió. ─ Y… ¿qué harás?

─ Nada; tengo otra prueba cerca, así que, no puedo ir por ella.

─ ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vinimos por ti! ─ El Nara les ignoró, siguiendo su camino.

Tanto Ino como Chouji observaron a su compañero alejarse. Shikamaru era un ser realmente extraño y por más que intentasen entender su singular lógica, era imposible. Solo esperaban que supiera lo que estaba haciendo pues según observaban, las cosas no pintaban para bien.

* * *

Con el cansancio en su máximo nivel, Shikamaru llegó a medianoche al lugar especificado.

─ Tenía entendido que su reputación era llegar tarde...─ comentó uno de los ancianos con burla

─Terminemos con esto...─ respondió no muy cortésmente ─ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Sin mediar palabra alguna, uno de los guardias le indicó con una seña que lo siguiera. Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta traspasar las grandes puertas de Sunagakure, directo hacia desierto abierto. Cuando las puertas dejaron de ser visibles, se detuvieron.

─ Joven Nara, su próxima prueba es sencilla. ─ uno de los guardias, le extendió una vela. ─ Para probar su valía y compromiso hacia la princesa, deberá mantener esta llama encendida hasta que el sol despunte el alba; sin ningún tipo de ayuda, sin fósforos ni re-encender la llama

─ ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

─Usted es el genio …

Shikamaru utilizó todo su autocontrol para no matarlo.

Al ver como los ancianos y el guardia se alejaba, el cerebro de Shikamaru comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Tenía que mantener la llama encendida por mínimo seis horas, en el medio del frio desierto, sin ningún tipo de resguardo y sin ningún tipo de herramienta de atajo. Observó el cielo estrellado; hacía esto por Temari, por su futuro como pareja, para probar que él era el hombre para ella.

Respiró hondo, mentalizándose para lo que venía. No había forma de que dejase apagar esa vela; tenía que lograrlo como fuese.

* * *

Se removió por enésima vez en la cama. El reloj marcaba las 4:59 a.m. y la señorita Sabaku No, no había podido dormir. Su pelea con Shikamaru no dejaba de atormentarla; desde lo ocurrido, se había encerrado en su habitación, reflexionando al respecto. Mientras más lo analizaba, más se convencía de que había exagerado, pero, en su defensa, su novio tampoco se lo ponía muy fácil. Temari se sentía preocupada, e incluso culpable, por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿De verdad creyó que sería buena idea echarle en cara que todo era su culpa? ¿De hacerlo sonar como si aquello era una situación para mostrar su hombría?

Aunque, ella sabía con quién trataba…no debió sorprenderle esa actitud viniendo de él.

El reloj marcó las 5 am en punto; Temari decidió de dejar de intentarlo. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Mientras lavaba su rostro, la culpa de no haber tan siquiera apoyado a Shikamaru en su inicio de prueba, apareció en su rostro, pero en ese entonces, no estaba muy contenta con él. Quería remediarlo o por lo menos, matarlo de manera personal. Así que, se preparó lo más rápido posible y unos treinta minutos después, ya se encontraba saliendo de la torre kazekage, en busca de su novio. Conociendo a los ancianos, Shikamaru debía estar fuera de la aldea, haciendo algo totalmente sin sentido.

─ Buenos días, princesa Temari ─ la rubia giró sobre sus talones. Al parecer, tanto el Consejo como ella se sincronizaron para ir a visitar al Nara.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ preguntó sin rodeos. Nadie respondió a su pregunta; se limitaron a sonreír de manera altanera, siguiendo su trayecto.

Esa sonrisa no podía ser buena.

* * *

El sentido de alerta se activó en Shikamaru al escuchar pasos sobre la arena.

─ Imposible...─ escuchó al Anciano decir. Sonrió mientras observaba la vela encendida entre su pequeño refugio ─ ¿Cómo lo hizo?

─Cosas de genio supongo...─ respondió, ganándose la mirada asesina del hombre y su séquito ─ Pero si tanto quiere saber: partí la vela a la mitad para que quedara a una altura prudente y poder cubrirla mejor del viento, el cual determine venía soplando desde el norte. Ya que la tenía a la altura que necesitaba, utilicé mi chaleco táctico como base para cubrir gran parte de la base y, con mi insignia, protegí la llama, dejando el espacio para que pudiese seguir consumiendo oxígeno y no se apagara. Me mantuve atento pues, no podía dejar que la cera se consumiera, por lo que, iba derritiendo partes de la vela original para anexarlas y mantener el equilibrio. ─ explicó con su expresión típica de aburrimiento ─ Ah y, a veces, utilizaba mi propio cuerpo como escudo cuando aparecía una corriente de aire anormal ─ dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Sabía que un usuario de viento estuvo creando viento a la distancia para complicarle la tarea.

Al no recibir respuesta de los presentes, examinó a todos los individuos frente a él y, por fin, notó la presencia de su adorada Temari. Ver que estaba allí, extendió un sentimiento de alivio por todo su ser. Una tenue sonrisa adornaba su rostro y por un momento, se olvidó del público presente y se concentró en ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

─ Ha superado la prueba, joven Nara; espere nuevas instrucciones de nuestra parte ─Se podía sentir la rabia en su voz, pero tanto Shikamaru como Temari le ignoraron, Cuando por fin, se encontraron solos en el medio del vasto desierto, Temari se acercó a él; Shikamaru se puso de pie. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes, antes de que la rubia se abrazara al joven y él correspondiera sin protestar; al parecer, seguían siendo novios.

─ Estás helado…

─ Sí...eso ocurre cuando pasas la noche en el desierto sin el atuendo adecuado; tu calor me está ayudando ─ al no obtener respuesta por parte de la joven, Shikamaru prosiguió. ─ Me asustaste; pensé que habías roto conmigo…

─ Y aun así, te presentaste a la prueba…Baka ─ susurró con una sonrisa ─Lo siento…

─No es tu culpa…

─ Lo digo por todo ─ respondió. El estratega sabía lo difícil que era para Temari pedir disculpas, por eso las apreciaba aún más.

─Yo tampoco soy muy inocente; me expresé mal ─Temari levantó la vista. Su rostro tenía los claros signos de privación del sueño y agotamiento; realmente se sentía culpable ─ No estoy haciendo esto porque sí; lo hago porque te amo y no voy a dejar de luchar por esto que nos costó tanto construir. ─ Momentos como esos, eran preciados para él. Muy pocas personas podían ver aquel lado dulce y vulnerable de su rubia; se sentía afortunado y solo hacía que la amara más, a pesar de que, para las demás personas, era una relación atípica.

Los brazos de su novia rodearon su cuello y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sus labios se unieron; gustoso, aceptó el desafío. Cada vez que se encontraba con una de las estúpidas pruebas, pensar en ella y en lo feliz que era a su lado, lo motivaba a seguir.

Su problemática valía totalmente la pena.

* * *

─Me aseguraron de que sería rápido...

─El joven Nara ha demostrado ser más persistente de lo que decían sobre él. No es tan vago como se pensaba…

─Entonces…

─Seguiremos con las pruebas…

─ Dado el caso que las supere, nos aseguraremos de que no llegue en óptimas condiciones al encuentro final. Usted, joven heredero, ganaría sin problemas, por sus habilidades con las armas ninjas, pero para asegurarnos, podemos intentarlo…─sonrió

─Es cierto; funcionará

Quería al Nara fuera de su camino y a su futura esposa cumpliendo cada rol de ese título.

* * *

**¡He actualizado tres historias el mismo día! Estoy prácticamente llorando de la emoción; espero este ritmo no se detenga…Gracias por los favs y follows y a**_**: aynaziz y Carlinadbz **_**por los reviews. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y como siempre siéntanse libres de comentar.**

**NOTA: Como Lazos y Diferencias Diplomáticas (mis dos fics Shikatema en curso) están en la recta final, estoy pensando en una nueva. Tengo dos opciones y quise hacerlos parte de la decisión de cual hacer primero:**

**Opción1: Los acontecimientos de la familia Nara desde la concepción de Shikari (un fic ShikaTemaDai)**

**Opción2: Un fic reflexivo (en primera persona, donde Shika y Tema cuentan su versión de la historia de amor. **

**Pueden decirme cuál prefieren por PM o al final de su review. En mi blog, colocaré la encuesta este domingo durante todo el día y anunciaré cuál quedó el lunes.**

**¡Un abrazo! Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	4. Sí, importa

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para su entretenimiento y mi diversión.**

* * *

Shikamaru no se había detenido antes a pensar en el hecho de que Temari se había ganado a sus dos mejores amigos con cierta facilidad. Era cierto que la conocían desde hace tiempo, pero nunca pensó que el cambio de estatus de la rubia en su vida sería tan rápido y hasta placentero para Chouji e Ino.

– ¡Temari-san! – exclamó el Akimichi al verla junto al Nara; la rubia le sonrió sinceramente. – ¡Cuánto tiempo; hermosa como siempre!

– Oi, Chouji, cuidado; Shikamaru puede ponerse celoso – bromeó la Yamanaka, acercándose a la rubia y saludándole con un abrazo.

– Un gusto tenerlos en Suna nuevamente – Con cierta discreción, los mejores amigos del Nara observaron las manos entrelazadas de la pareja. Todavía le costaba creer el cambio de su compañero de equipo. El escuincle desinteresado, odioso y apático que se presentó en los exámenes chunnin, ya no estaba; se había convertido en un hombre responsable, empático, una figura importante de su aldea y ellos sabían que de manera directa era un resultado de Temari

– Igualmente, a pesar de que vinimos tras el fugitivo – Temari frunció el ceño.

– ¿Fugitivo? – giró hacia Shikamaru y lo observó seriamente – ¿Te fuiste de la aldea sin permiso? – El Nara no respondió – ¡Shikamaru!

– No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados – respondió – El Hokage no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, así que, no le pregunté

– Eso es grave; enviaron a tus amigos a buscarte – él se encogió de hombros.

– No me interesa; las consecuencias llegarán; cuando lo hagan, ya no estarás comprometida con ese payaso y podría asumir el castigo más tranquilo. – Temari no sabía sin sentirse alabada por el hecho de que desafió a todos para venir por ella o furiosa por lo irresponsable que había sido. Solo Shikamaru Nara podía ponerla en semejante conflicto moral. – No me voy a disculpar, si eso es lo que esperas…

– Ya lo sé, vago…– respondió. Claro que lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado como para esperar algo diferente– En fin, ¿tienen órdenes de captura? Puedo ayudarlos, de ser así.

– ¡Temari! – regañó el Nara; sus compañeros de equipo rieron con ganas. Él sabía muy bien que era capaz de aquello.

– Se supone, pero no realizaremos nuestra misión de inmediato – respondió Ino– Está aquí por razones de peso mayor; decidimos solo vigilarlo para evitar que comience una guerra. – respondió con humor. Tomó a Chouji del brazo – Por los momentos, nos iremos a dar una vuelta en lo que la feliz pareja se relaja

Sin muchos ánimos de discutir luego de semejante prueba, Shikamaru solo asintió y aceptó todos los comentarios. Dirigió su vista a Temari.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

– Solo quiero dormir….

– No vas a dormir con el estómago vacío, Nara…

–Pero...– sin darle oportunidad a protesta, tomó a su novio de la mano

–Vamos...luego descansarás…

Esa idea no sonaba para nada alentadora

* * *

Tres largos, tediosos, estúpidos y ridículamente difíciles días habían transcurrido desde la prueba de la vela y Shikamaru sentía que estaba a punto de un colapso físico. Los ancianos habían concentrado sus esfuerzos en las pruebas físicas (las cuales bordeaban en maltrato), lo cual, suponía, era producto de su reputación de vago; pensaban que terminaría por rendirse. Mentiría si dijera que la idea de rendirse no había pasado por su cabeza, pero fue de manera breve, pues cuando levantaba la vista y veía a aquella hermosa (pero muy problemática) mujer apoyándolo, a su lado todo el tiempo, sabía que valía la pena.

¿Su contrincante? Muy bien, gracias...disfrutando de Sunagakure como si se tratase de un turista.

– ¿Estás bien? – escuchó que le preguntaba la Sabaku No, acercándose a él. Su última prueba consistió en resistir (realmente sobrevivir) por media hora a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con dos de los mejores jounins de la Arena. De alguna forma que no entendía, logró la hazaña, pero claro, no salió bien librado...Varios moretones y rasguños se visualizaban a lo largo de su cuerpo; tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaba ligeramente envenenado…

– Estoy vivo...– eso debería contar para algo.

– Muy bien, joven Nara...ha logrado pasar la prueba – el tono de clara molestia en el anciano, de cierta manera reconfortó al joven estratega. – La prueba final se llevará a cabo mañana; usted y el joven Hiroshi se enfrentarán en un duelo; el ganador, será el pretendiente de nuestra Temari-hime– declaró – El acontecimiento se llevará a cabo cuando despunte el alba

– ¡No es justo! – se quejó Temari – Está anocheciendo; necesita descansar después de todo lo que le han hecho hacer durante estos tres días.

– El joven aceptó todas las condiciones; su reclamo no procede – Shikamaru podía ver la furia en los ojos de la rubia. Su novia era una persona correcta y equitativa; odiaba las injusticias y no temía en dar a conocer su opinión al respecto (una de las tantas cualidades que amaba de ella) – Nos vemos mañana, joven Nara

Los ancianos y los jounin presentes comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la pareja, pasando al lado de Chouji e Ino.

El dúo que completaba el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, se sentía impotente ante la situación. Como equipo, estaban acostumbrados a ayudarse mutuamente, a estar allí para resolver todo tipo de situaciones…Lamentablemente, este no era un caso donde podían (mejor dicho, debían) intervenir. Era algo que tenía que hacer por sí mismo...por más difícil que les resultara quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Ahora bien, tenían que admitir que nunca pensaron ver al Nara metido en tantos problemas por una mujer, a decir verdad, no esperaba ver a su amigo en semejante dilema por nada ni nadie. Shikamaru había invertido más esfuerzo en esto de lo que alguna vez pensaron él sería capaz… Observaron como la rubia, sin disimular lo furiosa que seguía estando con toda la situación, ayudó a Shikamaru a ponerse de pie.

Iba en serio con Temari, ellos no tenían duda al respecto.

–¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar. Shikamaru solo se dedicó a asentir en esa ocasión.

–¿Seguro? No te ves muy bien...– respondió otra voz. Todos los presentes giraron hacia la fuente de la voz. Shikamaru apretó los dientes.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Temari, sin intentar ocultar su molestia ante el hombre.

–Solo vine a felicitar a mi contrincante – respondió con burla – Enhorabuena, Shikamaru; has superado todas las pruebas; se veían difíciles….

El descaro en sus palabras enfureció más aún todos los presentes. El heredero estaba impecable, sin rasguños ni señales de fatiga; todo para él había sido fácil y venía a restregárselo en la cara. No había forma posible que dejara que ese sujeto arrebatara a Temari de su vida

* * *

– Quiero dormir….

– Ya lo sé; primero vas a comer…

–Temari...– se quejó Shikamaru. Él sabía que necesitaría restaurar la energía que había consumido en esos últimos días para poder enfrentarse al enemigo y vencerlo, pero estaba más que claro que necesitaría su cerebro para encontrar una estrategia idónea para aquello. Consideraba que dormir era una acción más inteligente. El enemigo era un shinobi (por lo menos, eso era lo que había escuchado) eficiente y podía representar un problema.

– No te quejes; Temari tiene razón – apoyó Ino – Traeremos alimentos para todos –antes de que pudiera responder, ambas mujeres se habían marchado, dejando a los dos mejores amigos en la habitación provisional del Nara.

– Entonces...– comenzó Chouji – ¿Lo trajiste? –Sabiendo a qué se refería, Shikamaru asintió – ¿Ya se lo has comentado? – negó – Ok, asumo que no es por inseguridad; si así fuese, no estarías pasando por todo esto…–El joven Nara observó a su amigo por breves instantes, antes de dirigir su mirada al vacío. Antes de toda esta situación (que él seguía considerando absurda), tenía todo planeado y solo esperaba la oportunidad de ver a su novia para ejecutar su deseo. Como siempre, la vida se encaprichó en complicarle la existencia – Sabes, al principio, muy al principio, – aclaró el Akimichi – pensé que lo tuyo con Temari era algo pasajero, es decir, era, corrección, es la kunoichi más aterradora que he conocido en mi vida –Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso

– Lo sé…

– Pero, a medida que la iba conociendo, me he dado cuenta de que es una excelente persona, aunque insisto, es aterradora…

–El punto es…

– Temari te ha cambiado...para bien – respondió – Te conozco de toda la vida y nunca pensé, que te convertirías en uno de los shinobis más importantes de la hoja – Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio – Desde que ella llego a tu vida, tu perspectiva ha cambiado; el niño que conocí ya no existe.

El Nara sonrió ante la ironía que representaba su vida en esos momentos. Por más descabellado que sonase, no se arrepentía y por eso se encontraba en esos momentos, luchando por lo que él sabía que valía la pena.

Rendirse no era una opción.

* * *

– Muchas gracias, señora Tomiko – agradeció Temari, recibiendo los paquetes llenos de comida. La dueña del restaurante le sonrió amablemente. La señora mayor se tomó el atrevimiento de pellizcar una de las mejillas de la rubia.

– Siempre lo mejor para nuestra princesa – la joven sonrió amablemente. Le extendió alguna de las bolsas a Ino, para luego despedirse de la mujer e iniciar si camino nuevamente

– ¿No llevamos mucha comida? – Ino negó

– Chouji es parte del grupo; posiblemente no alcance...–Temari sonrió divertida – Y dime, Temari... ¿estás lista para mañana? – La Sabaku No se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé; me preocupa Shikamaru; está en desventaja…

–Shikamaru es fuerte…

– Lo sé, pero los ancianos han estado agotándolo para darle ventaja a Hiroshi…

– Aun así, sé que encontrará una forma de salir victorioso; es de Shikamaru que estamos hablando.

– Sí...– admitió sonriente – Confío en él…

Ino sonrió. Si alguien le hubiese dicho durante los exámenes chunin que Shikamaru y Temari terminarían enamorándose, ella hubiese reído con ganas ante el mejor chiste de la historia de la humanidad. Vamos...las versiones de sus amigos, en ese entonces, no podían compararse con las actuales. Las circunstancias de la vida habían forjado la atracción que ella no pudo notar al principio, pero que, si se analizaban más tranquilamente, fue siempre obvia y siempre estuvo allí.

– Él va a ganar; es el destino – comentó la Yamanaka – Si ha sido capaz de desafiar al mundo por ti, va en serio – siguió razonando –Aun recuerdo cuando me atreví a criticarte frente a él… ¡Dios, nunca me había hablado así! – Temari frunció el ceño

– ¿Criticándome? ¿Por qué? – preguntó, observando a su amiga.

–Fue hace tiempo; un poco después de la muerte de Asuma-sensei. – respondió –Shikamaru expresó su deseo de ir a Suna y no quería decir por qué. Obviamente, intuimos que era para verte y de cierta manera, me molestó...estábamos pasando por un mal momento como equipo, por lo que, sentía que estaba siendo egoísta. No recuerdo qué dije exactamente de ti, solo sé que Shikamaru entró en modo fiera y me dijo cosas que hasta el día de hoy no quiero repetir; realmente tuve que esforzarme para que me perdonara. –admitió avergonzada – A la larga, te fui conociendo, y te convertiste en una de mis mejores amigas; allí comenzó mi campaña a favor del "Shikatema" – explicó, recordando el suceso con una sonrisa, dirigiéndole la mirada a Temari

–¿Shikatema?

– Si; así denominé su pareja. Está increíble, ¿no es así? – Temari decidió que era mejor no opinar – En fin, Shikamaru tenía unos dieciséis en ese entonces; ya estaba rendido ante ti; imagínate ahora...– expresó. – Por eso estoy segura que, para él, perder mañana, no es una opción…

Ino sabía que no existía otra persona en el mundo más perfecta para Shikamaru; simplemente, fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

– Deberías ir a dormir – comentó Temari – Estabas quejándote de que querías hacerlo…

Luego de cenar, los compañeros de Shikamaru se habían retirado, dejando a la pareja a solas. Shikamaru, por alguna razón, quiso salir al balcón de su estancia y observar las estrellas; Temari solo lo siguió, tomando una amplia y gruesa frazada para protegerse del inclemente clima del desierto. Ambos estaban ansiosos, estaban a pocas horas del desenlace, de decidir el destino de su relación, por lo que, se sentaron en el piso, uno al lado de otro, cubriéndose con la frazada e hicieron lo que siempre hacían cuando se sentían así.

Hacerse compañía uno al otro.

– ¿Alguna vez...te comenté cómo quería que fuese mi vida cuando era un niño?

–Algunos rumores he escuchado…– Shikamaru la atrajo por la cintura

– Quería ser un shinobi mediocre, con una paga normal…

– Comenzamos mal…

– Casarme con una mujer que no fuese ni fea ni bonita y tener dos hijos: –siguió su relato. Temari se mantenía en silencio – El primero, debía ser una niña y el siguiente un niño. Me retiraría de mi trabajo después de que mi hija se casara y mi hijo tuviese un trabajo. Terminaría mis días, jugando al Shogi y Go durante los días aburridos y viviendo libre de las preocupaciones mundanas. Después, moriría de vejez, antes que mi mujer…– Pasaron otros segundos en total silencio, hasta que la rubia decidió intervenir.

– No encajo en nada de lo que has descrito – respondió simplemente. Tal vez, su tono no lo denotaba, pero tenía una sensación desagradable en su pecho al darse cuenta que ella no era lo que esperaba en su vida. Era estúpido sentirse así, pues estaban juntos por algo, ¿no? O al menos eso quería pensar; tal vez, con todo lo acontecido se estaba arrepintiendo.

– Lo sé…– respondió, besó tiernamente el pelo de la rubia. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida, recibiendo aquella sonrisa sincera que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco –Empezando porque eres hermosa y haces mi vida más emocionante. Es más divertida contigo en ella

Esos eran los momentos que más apreciaba de su relación. La fachada de pareja fría y poco afectuosa ante los demás, quedaba olvidada cuando estaban solos. Shikamaru trataba a Temari como la princesa que era; para él, ella era lo más importante. Para Temari, Shikamaru representaba lo que nunca pensó experimentar: amor. Amaba a sus hermanos, pero la forma en que Shikamaru se metió en su vida fue tan sutil, pero a la vez, tan abrumadora que ni siquiera lo notó hasta que fue tarde. Ese era un tipo de amor diferente.

Por eso y muchas cosas más, Shikamaru debía salir victorioso en la próxima contienda.

– Baka...me asustaste por un momento

– ¿Cómo? ¿La gran Sabaku No Temari asustada? – se burló el Nara.

– Cállate…

Shikamaru había experimentado la cruel realidad de la vida, había perdido a muchas personas queridas, había sobrevivido una guerra, estuvo a punto de morir muchas veces...su perspectiva sobre la vida cambió y se dio cuenta que lo importante no era planear todos tus pasos, era vivirla...con las personas correctas, una de ellas, se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Dirigió la vista hacia su novia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en sus pensamientos, pues Temari se encontraba dormida. Sin ánimos de querer despertarla, Shikamaru dirigió su vista hacia las estrellas.

– Hola, papá, Asuma-sensei, tiempo sin hablar con ustedes – luego de la guerra, Shikamaru había adoptado una pequeña costumbre de desahogarse, a través de un monólogo personal dirigido a las dos figuras que fueron determinantes en su vida – Sé que tenía cierto tiempo sin hablarles, gomen; han pasado muchas cosas – comentó – Quiero pedirles un favor; espero puedan ayudarme – dirigió su vista hacia Temari – Por favor, dadme fuerzas para vencer mañana; sé que saben lo importante que es ella para mí, no quiero perderla, no quiero perder a la única mujer que ha podido ver mi verdadero yo; sé que no sería lo que soy sin ella...por favor, guíenme, desde donde sea que estén…

En esos momentos, una estrella fugaz, se abrió paso en a través del cielo nocturno.

Shikamaru sonrió.

* * *

– Debo decir que me sorprende lo puntual que ha sido durante todo el proceso, joven Nara – saludó uno de los ancianos al llegar al lugar – Los rumores sobre usted no son del todo cierto – A su lado, se encontraba Temari, una expresión no muy agradable en su rostro. – Nos veremos en la arena – Sin más, el grupo de ancianos se dirigió a la salida. En el momento en que la puerta fue cerrada, Temari se colocó frente a Shikamaru.

El deterioro en el estado físico del Nara era evidente, por lo que, Temari no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

– Voy a ganar – comentó el Nara. No había pizca de duda en su voz. La determinación se reflejaba en sus ojos.

– Lo sé...– respondió la Sabaku No. Shikamaru nunca había fallado a su palabra cuando se trataba de ella. La tomó de las mejillas y antes de que Temari pudiese reaccionar, se encontraban enfrascados en un beso que identificaron diferente a los demás.

– Y cuando gane...– habló separándose centímetros de ella, con sus narices aun tocándose, los ojos cerrados, disfrutando las sensaciones que, como siempre, sus besos provocaban – Quiero que me respondas algo...– En ese momento, Temari abrió los ojos y se encontró con los marrones de él.

–¿Qué cosa? – Shikamaruu se alejó un poco de ella y sacó un pequeño sobre.

– Una respuesta sobre lo que está ahí escrito. Quiero que lo leas cuando ya me haya ido...Cuando gane, quiero saber tu respuesta... ¿me lo prometes? – Temari frunció el ceño. No era la persona más paciente del mundo, su curiosidad estaba a tope, pero lo haría; era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que había pasado. – ¿Bien? – ella asintió. Se acercó a él y lo besó por última vez

–Suerte; no vayas a llorar – él sonrió

– Entendido

Shikamaru se alejó de ella, dejando la habitación tiempo después. Cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos a través del pasillo, abrió la nota. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa en el momento que leyó su simple y contundente contenido.

Temari, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin habla.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, la opción ganadora fue la opción uno: Los acontecimientos de la familia Nara desde la concepción de Shikari, es decir, una pre-cuela de Lazoz (ShikaTemaDai). Cuando finalice una de las historias de esta pareja, comenzaré a trabajar en ella.**

**Muchas gracias a: **_aynaziz, Roronoa Saki_**y **_dianapaulina2010_ **por los reviews en el capítulo pasado y a todas las personas que han dado favs y follows a la historia; son un motor importante para seguir.**

**Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar. Pueden encontrarme por PM o en mi blog (respondo lo más rápido posible)**

**Cuídense un montón,**

**Bye!**


	5. Como debe ser

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Sólo hago esto para su entretenimiento y su diversión.**

* * *

– No se preocupe, joven Hiroshi; le ayudaremos. – El hombre observó a los ancianos con una ceja enarcada.

–Unas cuantas porras no ayudarán mucho que digamos…

–Creo que no nos entendió bien, joven. Si las cosas llegan a estar en su contra, nosotros le _ayudaremos _desde el palco. – Al entender el verdadero significado, el joven sonrió. Terminó de acomodarse sus herramientas y se dirigió nuevamente a los ancianos.

–En ese caso, gracias por ayudar a la causa; esto será más rápido de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Tanto Chouji como Ino se sorprendieron ante la reacción del público en el momento que Shikamaru llegó a la Arena de combate. Los espectadores aplaudieron con fervor, en una muestra de apoyo que no esperaron fuese de tal magnitud. Sí, sabían que la relación de Shikamaru y Temari no era un secreto, pero era un enigma para la mayoría debido a lo reservados que eran al respecto. A veces, se tomaban de las manos, e incluso, en muy raras ocasiones, podían llegar a compartir algún que otro gesto que podría considerarse afectivo. Tenían que admitir que eran una pareja de renombre: el estratega más importante de Konoha y heredero de uno de sus clanes más prestigiosos y la kunoichi más importante de Sunagakure, quien también resultaba ser la princesa de la aldea y hermana del Kazekage; historia digna de novela romántica. Podría ser que se tratase de lo que esa relación representaba: unión entre dos aldeas; eran la representación viviente de que la paz estaba dando paso a cosas muchos más hermosas, como el amor, por poner el ejemplo. Pero también sabían que existía un grupo de personas que aún no aceptaban la nueva relación entre las aldeas. El pasado seguía muy presente para ellos, por lo que, la desconfianza seguía en sus mentes.

Shikamaru no era el estereotipo del hombre que encajaría con Temari, por lo menos, no a primera vista. Ellos que los conocían más a fondo, sabían que uno complementaba al otro. Varios logros de Shikamaru fueron propiciados por la joven kunoichi, así como, ciertas actitudes de Temari habían cambiado a raíz de la convivencia con él. Por eso, intuían que los habitantes de Sunagakure, que apoyaban al Nara, apreciaban que hiciera a su adorada princesa feliz.

–Sí...no pensé que tuviese tanta aceptación. – tanto Ino como Chouji dirigieron su atención a Kankuro –Realmente esperaba que me apoyaran un poco más en la campaña de odio, pero me traicionaron. –respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

– Vamos, sabemos que te cae bien...– aseguró Ino.

–Esas palabras no han salido de mi boca...– se defendió, con la intención de llevar la contraria. Hace años, había notado que existía cierta atracción entre su hermana y el Nara, pero pensaba que se trataba realmente de un enamoramiento pasajero del chico que Temari utilizaba para divertirse, pero para su horror, el asunto evolucionó y Gaara, el muy traidor, propició todo.

–Oh, vamos, no tiene nada de malo admitirlo. – el no respondió. El Sabaku No del medio dirigió su atención a la figura del hombre que se erguía de manera despreocupada en la arena de combate. Por supuesto que su expresión era una fachada, si no le importase, no hubiese llegado a Sunagakure como un demonio sediento de sangre ni hubiese soportado todas las estúpidas pruebas del lunático consejo de ancianos. Toda la situación, aunque no lo admitiese, había afianzado su convicción de que el Nara valía la pena para su hermana, claro que no lo admitiría en voz alta. Además, era el mejor entre dos males; mil veces superior que el soberbio al que enfrentaba.

– No sé de qué hablan...– respondió, re-dirigiendo su atención hacia su hermana. Su expresión era neutral, pero no le engañaba, en sus ojos podía ver la preocupación. Sabía que confiaba en la capacidad del Nara, le preocupaba las trabas que pudieran colocarle para sacarlo de competencia.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ante los acontecimientos. Nunca había pensado seriamente en el escenario donde su hermana estuviese enamorada. Ella era tan...Temari, que veía muy poco probable que ocurriese. Admitía que, lamentablemente, su hermana mayor era atractiva. Cuando era niño, pensó que sería su deber mantenerla alejada de las garras de los chicos, pero Temari demostró ser bastante intimidante por sí sola, así que, la idea de verla salir con alguien se veía lejana, muy lejana, tanto así que la imaginaba con algunos gatos como compañeros de cuarto. Para su sorpresa, no sólo se materializó, se enamoró de alguien menor, bastante diferente a ella y para colmo, de otra aldea. Admitía que no era tan malo, recalcando muy fervientemente el "tan". Nara era un jounin, el estratega más importante de su aldea y una de las figuras más sobresalientes de la guerra, sin contar que era el heredero de un clan, pero también lo consideraba perezoso y de apariencia no tan especial, en su humilde opinión. Admitía que complementaban sus debilidades y sus malos hábitos, compartían intereses parecidos y, sobre todo, eran felices. Por más que la molestara y dijera cosas hirientes de hermanos, lo que más deseaba el marionetista para la rubia era felicidad y con el Nara, era una constante en su vida. – Más te vale ganar, Nara...– si el apocalíptico escenario donde su hermana se casaba con Hiroshi se concretaba, mataría a Shikamaru. Nadie ganaba su confianza para luego decepcionarlo.

* * *

– Eres muy querido, Shikamaru...– comentó el heredero con cierta envidia. El estratega sonrió con cierto aire de victoria. Los habitantes de Sunagakure lo conocían de sobra. Incluso antes de salir con Temari, desde que era un adolescente, trataba de tomar todas las misiones que involucraran Sunagakure con la simple intención de poder verla. Casi siempre, ella era su guía, visitaban diferentes lugares y personas; al igual que ella en Konoha, él era un personaje conocido, por lo que, el momento en que aparecieron años después tomados de la mano, no fue una sorpresa para ellos. Los rumores existieron por años hasta que se convirtieron en realidad. Obviamente, no era del agrado de todos, existiendo rencores entre los habitantes que aún no se fiaban de las alianzas entre aldeas, pero en general, su nivel de aceptación era alto.

– Porque saben que la amo y no le haré daño, como otros...– respondió. No tenía ganas de ser amable, era la batalla que decidiría el transcurso de su vida y estaba más que motivado. Palmeó disimuladamente su bolsillo, pensando en el objeto que tenía allí y que quería entregarle personalmente a Temari. Perder no era una opción, era una posibilidad, mas no quería aceptarlo porque no veía ningún tipo de futuro escenario donde Temari no estuviese con él.

– ¿Amor? ¿Sentimientos y estupideces así? ¿Acaso no la has visto? Mis herederos serán hermosos, fuertes y me divertiré bastante en el proceso. – respondió con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro. Shikamaru sabía que lo hacía por todas las razones opuestas a él. Solo quería a Temari de trofeo, decir que la princesa de Sunagakure era de su propiedad y que su poder no tenía límites. Le importaba mucho más la apariencia de la joven que la verdadera esencia y se notaba ante la falta de interés que tenía hacia sus sentimientos. Shikamaru sabía que su novia era preciosa y que llamaba la atención de los hombres; no le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Levantó la vista hacia el balcón, enfocándose en la imagen de la mujer por la que luchaba y le sonrió, sonrisa que ella devolvió sin pensarlo.

– Bien, caballeros, a sus lugares – indicó el sensor. El corazón de Shikamaru amenazaba con salirse del pecho; el momento de la verdad había llegado.

* * *

El grito que inició la batalla, no perturbó al kazekage. Casi de inmediato, Hiroshi se lanzó al ataque del Nara, enfrascándose en una pelea física casi de inmediato. Ni siquiera sabía que Shikamaru supiera taijutsu, llegó a pensar que su título de jounin fue una formalidad, dada su reputación. Se estaba defendiendo y hasta devolviendo los ataques bastante bien para alguien que estaba privado de gran cantidad de horas de sueños y presentaba un nivel de desgaste considerable, cortesía de las pruebas inhumanas a las que fue sometido.

Gaara no sospechó de inmediato que algo pasaba entre su hermana y Shikamaru, solo tenía curiosidad respecto al buen humor que invadía a la joven cada vez que iba a Konoha. Cuando un comentario llegó a sus oídos al respecto, lo entendió. Al principio, odió al Nara porque sentía que alejaría a su hermana de su vida cuando finalmente tenían una relación que no quería cambiar, pero cuando vio lo feliz que era al estar con él, supo que no podía intervenir.

Dirigió su vista hacia la susodicha. Estaba seria, su vista fija en las figuras que combatían, una de sus manos sobre su pecho del lado de su corazón, la otra aferrada fuertemente a la barandilla. La conocía, y eso era preocupación porque no quería que lastimaran al hombre que amaba y que había pasado demasiado para poder llegar allí.

Tal vez no entendiera del todo el asunto del amor, pero era obvio que eso era lo que existía entre su adorada hermana y el Nara. Por eso le molestó saber sobre el trato y verse obligado a entregar uno de sus más grandes tesoros a un individuo que no tenía buenas intenciones. Pidió a su madre que, así como intercedió por él en tantas ocasiones, intercediera por Shikamaru y lo ayudase a ganar la batalla. Nara no solo peleaba por él, peleaba por todos lo que querían a Temari.

* * *

– No le está yendo bien...– comentó uno de los ancianos. El joven de Konoha estaba luchando mejor de lo que esperaron dado los rumores sobre el joven.

– Ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer...– el jounin asintió y de inmediato, abandonó el palco, dirigiéndose a una habitación oscura, al final del pasillo. Al accionar el interruptor, una serie de pantallas que documentaban todo el encuentro se encendieron. El jounin se acercó al tablero cercano. La palabra "Acciones" nombraba el apartado lleno de botones que pronto estaría utilizando.

* * *

Una potente patada mandó al heredero unos metros atrás. Se reincorporó rápidamente, haciendo una seña de manos para disparar un potente chorro de agua que Shikamaru esquivó. Según entendía por sus movimientos, el plan era crear arenas movedizas para atraparlo y poder atacarlo de lleno. Tenía que admitir que su contrincante había resultado ser más habilidoso de lo que esperaba, aunque poco le preocupaba. Estaba enfocado en él y en no hacer algo que lo perjudicara.

– ¿Cansado, Nara? – lo escuchó burlarse.

– Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué de repente se veía tan contento y por qué no se veía preocupado? – ¿Qué es tan divertido?

–Esto...– hizo un movimiento de manos y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera reaccionar, una parte del piso colapsó bajo su pie derecho, Shikamaru sintió el dolor de inmediato.

– Mendokusai...– susurró mientras se incorporaba. Ni bien lo había hecho, una densa nube de humo morado cubrió su visión, sus pulmones ardieron ante lo inhalado.

– ¿No fue divertido? – No, no había sido nada cómico para él.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! –exclamó Ino al ver la repentina conmoción.

–Usó el elemento tierra y, además, ¿veneno? ¿Cómo es posible?

– Porque no lo hizo… – comentó Gaara. Luego de intercambiar una breve mirada con el marionetista, este salió disparado por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Ino, pero el kazekage no respondió. Dirigió su atención hacia el lugar de los ancianos.

– Esto no es juego justo.

– No recuerdo que hayamos establecidos reglas en cuanto al combate –Gaara, a pesar de que no cambió su expresión, ardía en furia por dentro. – Además, lo único que podría ser realmente penado es que alguien interrumpa la pelea, ¿me equivoco? –Autocontrol era lo único que pasaba por su mente, no necesitaba iniciar una guerra interna en la aldea, pero estaba pensándolo dos veces. Cuando Kankuro apareció con un jounin a cuestas, Gaara decidió dirigir la vista a su hermana mayor; podía ver la furia emanar de ella, consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero seguía observando al Nara, como si de esa manera pudiese ayudarlo de alguna forma, aunque sabía que todo se había complicado en su contra.

* * *

Su visión era borrosa, su tobillo dolía horrores y sus pulmones parecían estar incinerándose. Aun así, Shikamaru se puso de pie, consciente de que estaba en total desventaja, pero que tenía que llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para vencer a pesar de todo.

–Por supuesto que harías trampa...– contestó Shikamaru. – Debí verlo venir…

–¿No que eras un genio? – se burló. Frustrado, el joven Nara trató nuevamente restaurar su visión, pero fue en vano. Tendría que arreglárselas así y utilizar sus demás sentidos para poder vencerlo. Vio la figura borrosa correr hacia él, como pudo, esquivó los ataques y devolvió unos cuantos, pero los movimientos bruscos hicieron mecha en su tobillo herido, lo cual aprovechó su enemigo para patearlo justo allí, desestabilizarlo y propinarle un certero golpe en el vientre, enviándolo varios metros atrás. Ni bien su espalda había tocado el duro suelo, sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho.

– ¡Shikamaru! – la alarma en la voz de su novia comprobaba que, lo que sea que lo haya perforado, no podía ser bueno. Lo comprobó al ver un objeto metálico sobresalir de su pecho. Lo removió, sintiendo la punción de igual forma. Suspiró frustrado al ver que algo, al parecer viscoso, se escurría de lo que logro identificar como un kunai. Simplemente grandioso...

– Creo que esa dosis terminará el trabajo del gas. – Así que se trataba de aquello; tenía sentido que sus pulmones sufrieran semejante agonía. –Puedes rendirte y todo terminará.

–No – respondió, poniéndose de pie lo mejor que pudo, aunque sabía que sus posibilidades se habían reducido aún más. Su visión seguía borrosa, su tobillo palpitaba, sus pulmones sufrían y podía notar como el veneno se expandía por su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar de luchar. Si lo hacía, su vida sería mucho peor de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

–Muy bien...– ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una serie de golpes conectaron eficazmente con su cuerpo –Ríndete...– habló entre cada agresión, para luego propinarle un certero golpe en la mandíbula que lo envió por los aires, siendo una pared la que detuvo su vuelo. Como si su espalda no estuviese lo suficientemente en huelga. Podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba dejando de responder, sentía la sangre en su boca y, aun así, su respuesta fue la misma.

– No.

– ¡Ríndete! – pero esta vez, no vino de Hiroshi. Esa era la voz de su problemática y sonaba genuinamente preocupada, a pesar de que sabía que, si pudiese reconocer su expresión, la encontraría furiosa. Su aspecto debía ser horrible si le pedía aquello.

– ¿Escuchas eso? Ni siquiera la bella Temari te tiene fe – Era todo lo contrario, ella sabía que en sus condiciones actuales podría morir, ya fuese porque el nefasto lo matara o el veneno lo hiciera antes. Sabía que, si se rendía, todo acabaría entre ambos, pero al menos, el estaría vivo.

–Dije...– respondió, poniéndose de pie, cada vez con más dificultad. – que no. –y sabía que más de uno estaba con el corazón acelerado al ver como volvía a ponerse de pie.

* * *

Cuando vio el kunai clavado sobre su pecho, sintió que el corazón cayó a su estómago; el destello púrpura en la punta del mismo, la envió directamente al pánico. Con todo el dolor de su alma, Shikamaru debía rendirse. Si no lo trataban pronto por el veneno que, no solo le habían suministrado, sino que también había inhalado, podría morir. Se lo gritó, prácticamente le imploraba que se rindiera, pero Shikamaru no le escuchó. Ella tenía que intervenir.

Por lo menos, esa era la intención.

– Lo siento, Temari-san, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras.

– Déjame pasar, Chouji o te apartaré a la fuerza.

– No – ¡era inconcebible! ¡¿Acaso el mejor amigo lo quería muerto?!

– ¡¿No ves lo que está pasando?! ¡Puede morir!

–Morirá de todas formas si pierde esta pelea y te vas con aquel tipo. – respondió de manera calmada. – Él jamás perdonaría que lo descalificaran. No lo soportaría…

–Pero…

–Confía en el…

–¡Lo hago, Chouji, pero lo necesito vivo! – la posición de Chouji no cambió. Él estaba seguro de que Shikamaru tenía un plan armado, especialmente, sabiendo que esperaba hacer una vez todo terminara. En cuanto a Temari, ella seguía sin convencerse del todo, pero decidió no intervenir, rogando para que el Akimichi tuviese razón.

* * *

Simplemente, no podía rendirse. Todos los momentos compartidos con ella volvieron a su mente, desde aquel encuentro en los exámenes chunin hasta el último beso que compartieron previo al inicio del combate. Pensar que el hombre que se acercaba a él podría ser el padre de los hijos de la rubia era horrible, no podía permitirlo. Había luchado demasiado como para que terminara, él visualizaba su futuro con ella y se iba a cumplir. Respiró hondo y le ordenó a su cuerpo que con la poca función que le quedaba, cooperara con su cerebro. Este le obedeció, creando su seña característica de manos que empleaba para pensar, pero en ese momento, la utilizaba como distracción.

Si sus conclusiones eran correctas, él debía saber para qué usaba la seña, lo que lo haría confiarse y acercarse a él para evitar que desarrollara una estrategia. Trataba de mantener el personaje mientras agudizaba su sentido de la audición para ubicarlo en el espacio tiempo, a pesar de todas las dificultades. Reconocía que estaba gravemente herido y envenenado, debía hacerlo rápido.

–¡Oh, no, no vas a alargar esto! – Justo como lo esperó. Shikamaru solo tenía una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, así que, hizo el sello de manos. En cuestión de segundos, sintió como se detenía a poca distancia de él. – Pero que…

–Jutsu de posesión de sombras...completado. – caminó cojeando, y con dificultad hasta llegar a él. Emplearía sus últimos esfuerzos para poner las cosas claras con el hombre que había puesto en peligro su felicidad. Lo tomó del cuello.

– ¿Cómo…? – golpe directo a la mejilla.

– Eso es por ser un tramposo. – golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago que lo envió de rodillas. – Esto es por faltarle el respeto a _mi_ Temari. – dijo, haciendo énfasis en el "mi". Lo tomó del cabello e hizo que lo mirara. A pesar de que su visión seguía borrosa, era obvio que el hombre estaba furioso. – Cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a mi princesa del desierto...será mi enemigo.

–Púdrete…

–Lo mismo digo...– y con eso, Shikamaru le propinó un fuerte rodillazo de lleno en el rostro, el hombre cayó inconsciente de inmediato. El sensor se acercó; el estratega hacía lo imposible para mantenerse de pie mientras revisaban al heredero feudal.

–El ganador es Nara Shikamaru – fue como si el peso del mundo desapareciera. Su cuerpo cedió y cayó de lleno en el suelo, adolorido, al límite de su capacidad física, pero feliz. Ganó, lo logró. Una carcajada breve abandonó su cuerpo, la locura que representaba su vida era risible, pero satisfactoria.

* * *

Cuando vio a Shikamaru hacer su señal, tuvo esperanzas, pero murieron rápidamente al ver como Hiroshi corría hacia él. Estaba demasiado herido como para poder ser lo suficiente ágil y esquivarlo. Su alma volvió al cuerpo cuando vio que Hiroshi se detuvo y reconoció unas muy familiares sombras debajo de él. A partir de ahí, todo pasó rápido y cuando fue consciente nuevamente, el sensor anunciaba al joven Nara como el ganador. Alivio era una palabra insuficiente para describir su estado; las emociones no cabían en su cuerpo, a pesar de que no lo demostrase abiertamente. Pero claro, duró poco al ver cómo el estratega colapsaba. Rápidamente, tomó dos botellas de agua y junto a Chouji e Ino, se apresuraron a auxiliarlo. Kami, se veía mucho peor de cerca.

– Shika, ¿me escuchas? – la media sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue una buena señal. – Voy a lavarte los ojos, no los abras – Tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo mojó para luego pasarlo suavemente sobre los ojos del Nara para quitarle los residuos que le creaban el efecto en sus ojos. Ino trabajaba para estabilizarlo antes de moverlo y aplicarle el antídoto que Kankuro les proporcionó. – Listo; ya puedes abrirlo– Y para el Nara, fue glorioso poder ver nuevamente y encima, que lo primero fuese Temari.

– Gané...– fue lo primero que dijo. Temari sonrió.

–Sí, lo hiciste, aunque me asustaste un poco, ¿sabes?

–Hasta yo; la vi difícil en ciertos momentos. – el cansancio marcado en su voz.

–Y, aun así, no te rendiste…

–Te dije que nada que tenga que ver contigo es un problema...no me rendiría, incluso si tú me lo pidieras. – No lo iba a negar, estaba conmovida, más enamorada de lo que pensó posible del hombre frente a ella. – Sabes que...llevo años amándote, aunque te irritara e insultara tus piernas. – simplemente sonrió – Y…quiero, seguir haciéndolo por siempre. – Con cierta dificultad, buscó en su bolsillo y para su alivio, encontró lo que buscaba. –Tema...llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte esto...– con sus temblorosas manos, le extendió una sortija, que aparentaba no ser barata. – Todo esto, solo ha reafirmado lo que quiero y es...que quiero que, lo que nos resta de vida, estemos juntos. – Temari contuvo el aliento – Problemática, ¿quisieras...casarte conmigo? – Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, sus labios pronunciaron el tan ansiado "sí" que el joven Nara estaba esperando. No pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto, la agonía a la que estaba sometido su cuerpo pareció no importar. Dijo que sí, su problemática había aceptado pasar el resto de su vida con él, sería la señora Nara.

No le importó que tal acontecimiento se materializa frente a miles de personas, quienes no habían dejado de aplaudir desde el momento en que fue declarado victorioso, y sus compañeros de equipos como testigos de primera mano. Estaba feliz y orgulloso de haber podido salir victorioso y con el "sí" más importante de su joven vida. Mientras cerraba los ojos ante el cansancio y el antídoto que Ino le había suministrado, no pudo evitar agradecer al cielo, específicamente, a su padre y sensei por no haberlo abandonado.

* * *

Kankuro sonreía de oreja a oreja. No tanto por la victoria del Nara, adoraba la furia plasmada en los rostros de los ancianos. Era hasta cómico ver como ninguna de las trampas funcionó, como Shikamaru demostró ser un verdadero genio frente a sus malas intenciones. Tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando vio como retiraban a un inconsciente Hiroshi de la arena.

– No le veo la gracia, joven Kankuro, esto es algo grave – comentó uno de los ancianos con notoria molestia.

– Una tragedia: Temari acaba de comprometerse con alguien que la quiere. No puedo con tanto dolor...– comentó de manera irónica.

–No lo permitiremos. – respondió otro – El señor feudal…

–Estará de acuerdo con todo lo acontecido. – Para sorpresa de los presentes, la voz de Gaara inundó el lugar. – En el momento en que se declaró el duelo de manera formal, le envié una carta al señor feudal poniéndolo al tanto de la situación y de la identidad del adversario. Estuvo de acuerdo con la contienda y expresó de manera escrita que estaría de acuerdo con el resultado, incluso si Nara resultaba ser el vencedor, porque reconocía su valía como héroe de guerra y el genio de las naciones, así que, esto ha sido legal.

– ¡¿Le ha contactado a nuestras espaldas?! – la indignación en el hombre solo causó que los hermanos Sabaku No fueran los indignados.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Así como ustedes no tuvieron la decencia de avisarnos del acuerdo, no sé, hace unos diez años atrás?

– Kankuro, cálmate – la monótona voz del Kazekage se hizo presente. – El punto que nos interesa es que Nara Shikamaru ha resultado victorioso y la decisión es irrevocable. – respondió, dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido de su hermano mayor, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él – Quiero que les quede claro que, más allá de ser Kazekage, soy el hermano mayor de Temari. Si alguien atenta contra la felicidad de mi adorada hermana, se convertirá automáticamente en mi enemigo y dudo, que eso sea lo que realmente quieran.

Kankuro amó la expresión de terror en el rostro de los ancianos después de escuchar aquello. Gaara era experto en crear situaciones dignas de su entretenimiento.

* * *

Temari esperaba pacientemente frente a la habitación donde Ino y los demás ninjas médicos trataban a Shikamaru. La vida del Nara no se encontraba en peligro inminente, pero debían ayudar a su muy estresado y maltratado cuerpo. El cóctel formado por la falta de sueño, mala alimentación, exposición al incesante clima de Sunagakure y el envenenamiento por partida doble que obtuvo durante el enfrentamiento, fue un K.O. para el joven Nara, quien poco tiempo después de pedirle matrimonio a su problemática, había caído inconsciente en busca del tan ansiado descanso que necesitaba para recuperarse.

A pesar de que no quería dejarlo solo, entendía que su presencia mientras los médicos trabajaban, no aportaría en lo más mínimo. Chouji le había acompañado al principio, pero se había retirado por algo de comer. Allí, en la soledad, Temari no pudo evitar observar la sortija que portaba en uno de sus dedos, sonriendo de manera involuntaria. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que sería una mujer comprometida de manera voluntaria? Ni siquiera lo pensó, la respuesta salió natural porque sentía que así debía ser. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron de manera no muy amistosa en los exámenes chunin, ambos estuvieron perdidos. La vida se encargó de demostrarles que las cosas podían ser grises y que se mantenía en constante cambio. Ella, entendió que el odio no era la solución a los problemas. El aprendió a ver lo que realmente importaba en la vida y en ese proceso, los dos terminaron de crear ese vínculo que estaba destinado a ser.

Así, mientras acariciaba la sencilla, pero elegante sortija en sus dedos, ella no pudo evitar sentir el regocijo de saber la nueva vida que nunca pensó quería, pero la que, sin duda algunas, quería experimentar junto a su bebé llorón que parecía conocerla incluso más que ella misma. El genio de Konoha había logrado lo inimaginable, la había enamorado y para colmo, había hecho que amara un accesorio como lo hacía con la sortija que parecía ser una representación de ella. Sencilla, con pequeñas piedras preciosas que parecían competir con el color de sus ojos, se ceñía a la perfección a su dedo, como siempre, el vago no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

– Miren quien está aquí, la futura señora Nara – la inconfundible voz de su adorado hermano menor se hizo presente. Desvió la mirada hacia su dirección, visualizando a Gaara caminar a paso tranquilo junto a él. Los jóvenes tomaron asiento, uno a cada lado de la rubia. – ¿Qué? ¿No habrá un comentario mal sonante o insulto hacia mi inocente persona?

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Tienes toda la razón. – respondió, con una tímida sonrisa sobre su rostro.

– Felicidades, one-chan; sé que serás muy feliz; te lo mereces – Temari observó al joven por unos instantes. Imágenes del antiguo Gaara pasaron por su mente rápidamente; siempre lo amó, incluso cuando lo tachaban de monstruo, pero su relación se había construido después de los lejanos exámenes chunin. Aún le costaba un poco abrirse con los demás, por lo que, momentos como esos, donde le demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, la emocionaban. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran rebeldes de sus ojos.

– ¿En serio, Gaara? ¿Era necesario hacerla llorar? –la expresión de pánico en el chico fue más que divertida.

– Pero, ¿qué hice mal? Yo...– pero no pudo terminar la frase. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Temari los atrajo en un abrazo grupal que los sorprendió a ambos, pero que no dudaron en corresponder. Nunca pensaron que alguno de ellos podía ser feliz, pensaron que su vida no sería más que una combinación de todo tipo de desafortunados eventos. No pensaron que serían la peculiar familia que eran y mucho menos, que podrían decir que tienen amigos u otras personas que se preocupan por ellos. Sobrevivieron a una guerra, más fuertes de lo que alguna vez pensaron que podían ser, los unió aún más, por eso, era tan difícil pensar que Temari se casaría porque sabían que tendría un esposo, pero no tenían la certeza de que significaba aquello para su relación. De algo si estaban seguros: tanto Kankuro como Gaara querían que Temari fuese feliz. Ella fue la que sacó adelante el barco hundido que ellos llamaban familia, sacrificó más de lo que podían imaginar para convertirse en la figura de autoridad y, sobre todo, los amó sin importar qué, obviamente, a su manera. Si su felicidad se complementaba con el Nara, ellos no se interpondrán.

– Los quiero más de lo que creen, incluso a ti, Kankuro – terminó en broma, haciendo que el marionetista riera por lo bajo.

– Si serás...– él propició que el abrazo se rompiera, para poder verla de frente. – Solo trata de ser feliz, ¿sí? – ella asintió. – Nara...no está tan mal…Nos ahorró el trabajo de reubicarlos clandestinamente.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Kankuro y Gaara intercambiaron una breve mirada

–Si Shikamaru Nara perdía el combate, nosotros teníamos la intención de ayudarlos a escapar. – la sorpresa apareció de inmediato en las facciones de la mayor de los tres.

–¿Entienden las implicaciones de lo que querían hacer? El conflicto diplomático que podría causar, sería grave.

–Pero tú serías feliz…

–Nosotros hubiésemos encontrado la forma de controlar los daños colaterales. – Conmovida, Temari les sonrió con ternura. Dos de las figuras más importantes de la unión habían estado considerando crear un conflicto solo para que ella fuese feliz.

– Gracias…–fue lo único que atinó a decir.

– De nada y quiero que quede constancia que, cuando me referí al Nara, dije que no está "tan mal" ... –Ella rió por lo bajo. –Tengo entendido que te entregó un papel.

–¿Sabes sobre esto?

–Ambos sabemos; Shikamaru habló con nosotros primero, incluso nos pidió la bendición antes de que explotara todo el sin sentido del matrimonio arreglado. Nos comentó sus intenciones contigo y fue muy sincero en cuanto a lo que pensaba hacer – contestó el marionetista.

–Ambos aceptamos su intención de proponerte matrimonio, pues sabíamos que dirías que sí, en cuanto a lo otro conversado, decidimos que no intervendríamos ni daríamos nuestra opinión; eso deben decidirlo entre ustedes y por eso le dije que no lo aprobaría, a menos que tú lo hicieras.

– Es una decisión que deben tomar ambos; nosotros no podemos interferir ni dar juicios al respecto.

– Solo lo aprobaremos si tú lo haces. – repitió.

En el momento en que Shikamaru le entregó el recado, no contó con el tiempo suficiente para pensar en aquello. Cuando le dio el "sí" al joven, tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a lo que contenía el pequeño papel. El tema había estado plagando su mente desde mucho antes de tan siquiera ser pareja y que debía ser resuelto de una vez por todas porque ambos sabían que era inevitable, pero ninguno había dado la decisión definitiva.

– ¿Temari? – los tres observaron a la joven Yamanaka frente a ellos; los demás ninjas médicos se alejaban por el pasillo. Estuvo tan ensimismada en sus cavilaciones que no los escuchó salir de la habitación. – Shikamaru está descansando, por si quieres hacerle compañía.

– Seguro que quiere – contestó Kankuro – Especialmente, por lo largo que ha sido el día – explicó.

– Kankuro, por favor, lleva a nuestra invitada por algo de comer; debes estar agotada y con hambre.

– Ahora que lo pienso, sí, gracias, Lord Kazekage; me muero de hambre – admitió.

– Perfecto; sígueme, puedes pedir lo que sea...– Antes de obedecer, se acercó a Temari y le dio un abrazo inesperado que terminó por corresponder.

– Felicidades, oficialmente somos hermanas. – Cuando se separaron, Temari le sonrió amablemente, todos parecían querer jugar con sus sentimientos. La vio partir junto a Kankuro a través de los pasillos. Gaara seguía allí y terminó de contarle todo lo que Shikamaru tenía planeado para aquella etapa nueva de su vida.

* * *

Podría parecer increíble, pero la tenue caricia en su rostro fue lo primero que sintió. Claro estaba que su cuerpo dolía horrores, pero cuando su mente recordó todo lo que había pasado, solo pudo concentrarse en la idea de que sabía quién acariciaba su mejilla. Aún sin abrir los ojos, sonrió de medio lado, feliz, complacido, esperanzado porque recordó todo lo acontecido, pero, sobre todo, recordó el "si". Cuando la caricia cesó, pensó por un momento en abrir los ojos, pero cuando sintió un par de labios acompañar a los suyos en una muy ansiada muestra de afecto, solo atinó a corresponder. Su molestia fue notoria cuando el contacto se rompió.

–Vamos, vago; abre los ojos. – el tono de su prometida no sonaba para nada serio, pero no quería tentar su suerte.

– Hola, futura señora Nara...– respondió. El orgullo de poder decir esas palabras no cabía en su pecho.

– Te encanta como suena aquello…

– Me encanta...más de lo que alguna vez pensé. – admitió. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a expresarse de manera coherente. Estaba lleno de vendas, una intravenosa estaba atado a su brazo y su cuerpo no podía verse muy atractivo en esos momentos. Aun así, ella le sonrió tiernamente por unos instantes, antes de cambiar su expresión como si se hubiese acordado de algo. La vio sacar algo familiar de su bolsillo.

– Eso me recuerda...– le entregó el papel que él le había otorgado previo a la pelea. Shikamaru lo tomó extrañado, pensando que con la respuesta afirmativa de Temari, lo que contenía el pedazo de papel estaba más que claro. Lo desdobló y leyó el contenido que conocía, con una respuesta que no esperaba.

–¿Denegado? Pero... ¿por qué? – Temari amó la confusión en el rostro del Nara.

–Porque si no vamos a vivir en Sunagakure, no tiene sentido solicitar un traslado– la expresión de Shikamaru valió oro. El papel que le había entregado previo al combate era su boleto resumen de traslado. El joven Nara aspiraba a conseguir un traslado permanente a Sunagakure.

– Pero dijiste que sí…

– Así es. – al ver que Shikamaru no entendía y esperaba por una explicación más completa, prosiguió – Y viviremos en Konohagakure.

–Tus hermanos y Sunagakure...– con una sonrisa enternecida, Temari tomó asiento en un pequeño espacio disponible en la cama para poder observarlo mejor.

–Shikamaru, creo que lo mejor es que yo me mude a Konohagakure. No puedes renunciar a tantas cosas solo por mí.

– Pero quiero hacerlo...–rebatió. El hombre era terco.

– Eres el líder de tu clan, lo único que le queda a tu madre; todos tus amigos están allá. Además, le hiciste una promesa a tu sensei que sé quieres cumplir. Vas a sacrificar demasiado. – Ignorando los reclamos de su cuerpo, Shikamaru se sentó en la cama.

– Temari, no sé si entiendes lo mucho que significas para mí – comentó. – Claro que todos estarán tristes, que será un gran cambio, pero...saben que debe ser así.

– Shika…

– La muerte de Asuma, la gran guerra, la pérdida de mi padre...luego de aquello, los únicos momentos donde puedo decir que estoy completamente en paz son aquellos que comparto contigo; tu sonrisa es la luz en medio de toda la oscuridad y quiero que se mantenga. – Tenía que admitir que estaba más que enternecida. Esos eran los momentos más preciados de su relación, aquellos donde transmitían sentimientos que solo ellos podían comprender. Dejaban las facetas que tanto les caracterizaban en público y aparecían estas versiones sensibles que solo ellos tenían el privilegio de presenciar.

– ¿Por qué no se mantendrá estando en Konoha?

– Estaría separándote de tus hermanos. Sé lo mucho que les costó tener la relación que tienen y no quiero ser el que los separe. Al menos, yo pude disfrutar gran parte de lo que ustedes no; es tu turno de ser feliz.

– Ellos estarán de acuerdo con lo que sea que decida y yo he decidido que quiero ir a Konoha, mi segundo hogar y donde tengo amigos. Si, extrañaré a mis hermanos y a Suna en general, pero no es como si no fuese a volver. – Acarició su mejilla tiernamente – Simplemente ampliaré mi hogar a otra aldea…

Un momento de silencio pasó mientras Shikamaru analizaba cada gesto de su prometida. Temari podía ver la emoción en sus marrones ojos.

–¿Estás segura? – ella asintió, con una sonrisa más que segura. La emoción de sus palabras se había materializado en el joven Nara.

– Por supuesto que sí – contestó, atrapando una traviesa lágrima en la mejilla de su amado. – Demonios, bebé llorón, mira lo que causas...– se quejó entre risas mientras se limpiaba sus propias lágrimas. El Nara atrapó el rostro de su futura esposa entre sus manos.

–Te amo, problemática – expresó de manera sincera. Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que su versión más joven pensó que quería. Guerrera, terca, fuerte, gentil, la mujer más problemáticamente complicada que había conocido. Un enigma con el que compartiría lo que le quedaba de vida. No podía estar más feliz al respecto.

–Yo también te amo, aunque seas un llorón…–respondió, empujándolo suavemente para que volviera a acostarse– Descansa; lo necesitas. – Con una ternura que evocó las palabras de su padre tiempo atrás, Temari acaricio su pelo, besando su frente de vez en cuando. El cansancio volvió a él y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba nueva vez con Morfeo. El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo fue aquella frase que le profesó a su amada: nada que tuviese que ver con ella, resultaría en un problema para él.

* * *

**¡Hola! Por fin he podido terminar este capítulo, el cual se extendió más de lo que anticipé. Esta historia prácticamente ha llegado a su fin, según tengo planeado, el próximo será el ultimo capitulo y comenzaré con la historia Shikatema que ganó la encuesta que hice.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: **_aynaziz, ChiChi-San34, Roronoa Saki y Anya0087_** por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado y también a todos los nuevos favs y follows.**

**Como siempre, siéntanse libres de decirme que les pareció.**

**Un abrazo; ya saben dónde pueden encontrarme.**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
